Una familia de pelicula
by El Parasito
Summary: Bella y Edward dejan a Nessie a cargo de sus tíos Jasper y Emmett. ¿Que locuras realizara este par con la pequeña niña?


**"hola soy flor*estoy re colada* este fic se lo dedico a mis papas por todo lo que hacen por mi y bla bla bla,este fic lo hice en el cole alcordandome de algo que no me acuerdo ¬¬ en fin espero que les guste,dejen comentarios para sabes si les gusto o sino,besos"ps:grax por leerlo**

* * *

BPOV

pasaron meses desde q edward y yo nos casamos,desde que lo nuestro aniversario,pero...

-TENGO VIDA SOCIAL!-emmett y su supuesta vida social

-emmett porfavor es solo por unas horas-pidio edward

-NO! NO! NO! Y NO!

-jasper?

-edward...

si yo no me meto...

-chicos es solo por unas horas,ademas emmet acuerdate cuando te ayudamos..

-alto!cuando me ayudaron

-aver...cuando "accidentalmente" el dia del campamento de la escuela tenias que alimentarte y el profesor nos descubrio.

-y que paso?-edward claramente se acordaba pero queria hacer enojar a emmett..

-un mamutt chiquitito queria tomar proba y proba no podia tomar un oso su amigo lo quiso ayudar,y que paso?! cirrosis al mamutt le dio cirrosis!-emmett y su gran inteligencia

-NO LO QUE PASO ES QUE VOS LLEGASTE CON SANGRE POR TODOS LADOS!-pobre edward...su paciencia aguanta hasta cierto lado

-no me acuerdo eddy-o.0 emmett queria morir? para que pregunto..

-muchas emociones,porfavor-

-ya basta emmett la cuidas y te doy un nuevo guitar hero y jasper un a crema para el pelo o sino un documental de el ejercito de los estados unidos

-ACEPTO!-dijeron en unisono

-pero bella no tenias que hacer todo esto para cuidar de renesmme

-si em tenia que hacerlo o prefieres que saque el guitar hero y ir de compras con alice

-PIEDAD!

~~~~horas mas tarde~~~~

EMMETTPOV

despues de que bella y eddy salieran. sono mi celular?

"no me llames eddy!"

edward el lee mentes nunca es bueno hacerlo eddy eddy eddy

-jasper tengo una super idea!

-emmett no quiero ver la temporada del oso yogui o barney y menos bebe esta durmiendo

-ok,pero podemos salir?

-aver,paciencia jasper,!.vamos a quedarnos aca porque si le pasa algo a la bebe edward nos mata y bella ni te ?

-ok

porque me pasa esto,sabado los dias que tendria que estar o a rose,porque alice se la tenia que llevar a las vegas solo a comprar me aburro,me aburro mas,me sigo EMMETT CULLEN NO TENGO QUE ESTAR ABURRIDO!

-jasper tengo otra idea,salimos con la nessi y las chicas pensaran que somos chicos sencibles y buenos y lindos,bueno mas lindo yo.

-em,me gusta la idea-yo y mis emociones

-vamos?

-ok pero esto no sale de aca

-claro porque sino los que salmos de aca somos nosotros por la patada que nos da bella-VAMOS POR CHICAS!

~~en la calle,luego de 6 minutos~~

y aqui estamos jasper,yo y nessi buscando a la persona o cosa o cualquier cosa que estubieramos buscando

-em me aburro y nadie se hacerca-

-tranquilo jasper solo miralas con cara sexi-

-si sexy y cargando a una bebe-

-pero sera sexiii-

-ok-

una mujer se acerca y era linda pero no como mi rose,era piel blanca,cabello casta o,era linda.

-sus emociones como son jasper?-dije susurrandole vampiricamente

-asombro y nostalgia y tambien ternura-asombro?claro verme me asumbro,es que soy irresistible o no chicas? y ternura tengo mucho paradar

-hola! que linda bebe-ahh por eso ternura

-hola se orita,soy emmett cullen

-hola yo soy karen-chica linda,lindo nombre.-queria preguntarles algo,si no es mucha molestia-mi telefono? no paranada..

-claro,por cierto soy jasper-

-jasper,emmett hacen linda pareja-pareja?-donde adoptaron a esta linda bebe?

-no papto la onda-

-disculpelo es su forma de hablar

-no importa cuando se casaron? porque tengo un hermano que es gay y no sabe donde adoptar

estoy en skock,dios yo el guapisimo emmett GAY?!

-ESCUCHE SE ORA LOCA Y RARA YO NO SOY GAY! DIOS LOCA!ENDEMO ADA! CARA DE CHUCHO!

-tranquilo emmett!se orita ni yo ni mi hermano somos gay.

-perdon es que parecian,uno es musculoso y seria el hombre,pero tu pareces mujer

oh oh problemas

-VIEJA COMO SE LE OCURRE YO MUJER DIOS!-mientra jasper estaba enojado toda la gente se estaba insultando y tirandose cosas

-jasper vamonos!

-retirada cullen!

~~en la parada del colectivo~~

-gracias emmett

-de nada,espera porque gracias?

-por hacer que crean que somos gay,miranos

lo mire,tenia colgado mu ecas,mas mu ecas y una canasta de gimnasio? cojines,una canasta donde habia cuentos y un biberon rojo

me mire,cuantos mu ecos necesita nessi?,libros,colores y el carrito

-ok entiendo parecemos pero no somos

miro para ver si hay un bendito colectivo,mejor dos chicas en nuestra parada,mucho mejor.

-jasper mira detras tuyo,hay dos lindas chicas rubia y peliroja

-lo se

-hola chicas!como estan?

-hola,estamos bien.-contesto la peliroja

-soy emmett y el jasper encantados

-soy micaela-dijo la rubia

-soy tamara

el colectivo,subimos primero al carrito con nessi tranquilamente durmiendo,esta bebe no causa tantos problemas como pensaba nos sentamos todos juntos deje el carrito y puse a nessi en una canasta,nose como se por horas,no se ni en que barrio,p demos correr haci que no importa nessi todavia dormida la deje en el asiento al lado mio,no le pasara otras bajamos

-bueno fue un gusto conocerlos-dijo tamara

-si nos tenemos que ir,chau

se fueron y listos para irnos.

-emmett y la bebe?

-en su can..-EL CARRITO?! DESAPARECIO! ESTA INVISIBLE!-NO ESTA!

-COMO QUE NO ESTA?PEDAZO DE IDIOTA

-YO LO PUSE EN EL COLECTIVO Y EL COLECTIVO!!!!!!!!!

corrimos a velocidad estamos? no conosco las calles de aca!

-jasper sabes donde estamos?

-estamos perdidos y perdimos a una bebe!pero no cualquier bebe,es la hija de edward y bella y vamos a perder la "vida"!

-espera vamos a llamar a ese lugar donde estan los colectivos aver si la encontraron!

-al fin usas tu cerebrito!

*marcando el numero* riiin riiin riiin -hola soy estela quien habla?

-hola soy quien quiera que sea,esto es una encuesta,si usted encontro un bebe en un colectivo se gana una cita con un super guapo y dolce chico

-mi respuesta es que es un estupido!

-jasper me dijo estupido!

jasper me saco el celular de la mano

-hola si queria sabes si en un colectivo encontro una canasta con juguetes mu ecas y cuentos...ah y hay una bebe adentro

luego de un rato

-la encontraron!ya vamos!

jasper salio como volando como si ubiera visto a alice diciendole que vallan a segui llegamos a un lugar donde habia muchos colectivos,fuimos a la recepcion un se or viejo de unos 65 nos atendio

-hola soy jasper hale y vengo por la bebe

-son los padres?-pregunto el se or no tan de buen humor

jasper paso un brazo por mi hombro-si lo somos-OK estaba muy desesperado el pobre

el se or nos guio a una habitacion,entramos vimos a 4 bebes

-ok,aca estan los bebes busquen al suyo denme sus datos-despues de eso salio por la puerta

-emmett sos el mayor idiota de este mundo

-porque?me estas hieriendo hermano-dije teatralmente

-porque hay bebes y no se cual es nessi

-quien es el idiota ahora?nessi es vampiro es facil el biberon hacercalo a cada uno y listo

-es cierto!

gracias a mi ingeniosa idea,buscamos el biberon,no estaba

-otra idea?

-si que nos toquen la cara y nos muestre imagenes

-ok

despues de 2 bebes habia una i a y un varon,era obio que nessi era i a,la levante y me mostro imagenes de hoy

-la encontre!

jasper chillo de la alegria-wiiii! la encontramos!la encontramos!-estaba tratando de bailar o algo haci pero se parecia a jacob apunto de transformarse o como si estubiera convulcionando

-vamos a casa bella y edward no tardaran en llegar

hicimos las cosas esas,lo tipico,firmar,aclarar,yo diciento osea o algo raro,no es que tenga algo contra ellos tengo amigos gay,jasper o edward pero el alparecer no era y jasper tampoco.

~~luego de 5 horas de estar en la calle,en casa~~

llegamos a casa y todo como siento que me olvide algo...nose.a si a jasper lo deje con unas"chicas" y bueno el emo tiene que liberarse *ding dong!*el timbre,dejo a nessi en su cuna.

-duerme princesa-le doy un beso de buenas noches,pero se despierta,y quiere su libro se lo doy y se pone a pintar

abro la puerta y llega jasper con la ropa toda rasgada

-que paso?

-me trataron de.......

-te trataron de...

-me trataron de violar

con esas palabras me rei como nunca!jasper tratando de ser violado xDjajajaja

-no es gracioso-depronto empezo a reirse.

depronto escuchamos a alien tratando de entrar a la casa

-escuchaste eso?-pregunte a jasper

-claro!es un ladron

depronto jasper trajo redes y una bolsa de papas?

-vamos a atraparlo!mira si es un violador serial y me quiere violar-seriamente quedo traumado-y entra y luego le da por venir y encuentra a rose

-solo yo puedo tocar a rose!-gru i-atrapemoslo hermano!

chocamos los cinco luego de nuestro saludo super el ruido se paso a la ventana

-vamos a atraparlo con la bolsa de papas

-ok-fui a buscar mi bate-le voy a dar duro!

nos pusimos rapidamente al lado de la ventana,se abrio.

-JASPER YA!-jasper rapidamente lo metio dentro de la bolsa y yo le di duro

-toma! toma! loco abre ventanas!-golpeandolo jasper estaba cantando

-dale! dale! dale!rompe la pi ata!-depronto se callo y yo pare

-que paso?

-SACALO DE LA BOLSA!

-porque?

-es jacob!

lo saque todo rapido,estaba inconsiente,rapidamente busque agua le tire!

-IDIOTAS!

-idiota tu por entrar a la casa por la ventana!

-trate de entrar por la puerta no se que paso

-ya paso igual-jasper tratando de tranquilisarnos

-bueno que querias?

-comida,tengo hambre y ahora sigo teniendo pero con dolor

-en 10 minutos estas como nuevo-jasper

-lose podemos poner musica?-algo planeaba el chucho

-jasper podemos?

-si,claro-trajo su radio,jacob le dio un disco,jasper lo puso inocentemente

-te va a gustar jasper!-dijo jacob empeso a sonar

NO PUEDE SER!antes de que empezara la letra busque mi camara y la encontre empece a firmar

Ella es, una mujer especial Como caida de otro planeta Ella es, un laberinto carnal que te atrapa y no te enteras

Asi es Maria, Blanca como el dia Pero es veneno, Si te quieres enamorar

Asi es Maria, Tan caliente y fria Que si te la bebes, De seguro te va a matar

Un, Dos, Tres Un pasito pa'delante Maria Un, Dos, Tres Un pasito pa'atras Aunque me muera ahora, Maria Maria, Te tengo que besar

Ella es, Como un pecado mortal Que te condena poco a poco Ella es, Un espejismo sexual Que te vuelve loco, loco

Asi es Maria, Blanca como el dia...

Asi es Maria, Tan caliente y fria...

Un, Dos, Tres Un pasito pa'delante, Maria Un, Dos, Tres Un pasito pa'atras Aunque me muera ahora, Maria Maria, a mi que mas me da

jasper la bailo,la canto era especial este llego la cancion de 'KNOW YOU WANT ME' era mi turno de bailar en el medio de la cancion escuchamos a alien gritando y luego senti un golpe en la sin camisa,jasper y su ropa rasgada jacob con comida en la boca,a la vez giramos y vimos a bella y edward,bella riendo y edward con cara de enojado "el se or de la tinieblas"  
apagamos la musica

-hola edward!-dijimos en unisono

-hola me pueden explicar que haces TU sin camisa y EL con ropa rasgada y EL OTRO comiendo toda la "comida"

-bueno yo voy a ver a renesmme-dijo bella inocentemente,con los labios me dijo "estas muerto"

-bueno yo te explico es que estabamos tranquilamente en la casa NO SALIMOS y jasper fue a comprar Y EL SALIO y cuando volvio le paso algo y llego el chucho robando

despues de una larga explicacion con %96 de mentiras y %3 de verdad se soluciono todo,edward fue a ver a nessi y a ver como estaba bella

-de la que nos salvamos jasper

-si nose descubrian y nos mataban,pero siento que nos olvidamos de algo

-si yo tambien

escuchamos un grito de bella luego un "EMMETT YJASPER ESTAN MUERTOS!" de de la habitacion con los ojos negros como el carbon y yo pense "OH OH!CORRAN!"

Bella pov

luego de decirle a em que estaba muerto fui a ver a mi nessi estaba durmiendo tranquilamente se escucho un "no salimos" "el salio" de se levanto

-hola princesa,como estubo tu dia?

edward entro dijo"jacob estubo robando"preste poca atencion a me puso la mano en la mejilla y me mostro algo que jamas pense que y edward se acerco

-que paso bella?

nessi le toco la mejilla y le mostro tenia los ojos como negros como carbon y grito "EMMETT Y JASPER ESTAN MUERTOS!" y lentamente fue a la salio y despues de eso escuche que se rompian miles de a nessi y la deje en su cuna y sali,todo estaba roto,casi todo...

-edward?-lo llame y nada,fui al cuarto de alice y entre y DIOS! todo destruido "jasper se escondio aca" ropa estaba hecha trisas"va a estar furiosa"

al cuarto de rose estaba intacto"emmett sabe lo que le conviene"fui al salon de juegos destruido su guitar hero,su nintendo ds,la wii,la psp, edward estaba furioso escuche un ruido en el jardin me asome y vi a edward levantando una piedra gigante y tirandola a emmett y rapidamente otra a jasper.

difinitivamente los cullen somos una familia de pelicula

* * *

**SOY FLOR , NO EVA(¬¬)**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
